A Beginner's Guide to Dimension Hopping
by runespoor magic
Summary: Harry ends up a little more Slytherin that what anyone expected, especially considering his Gryffindor fathers. While fiercely intelligent, he also looks out for his own interests first. He has high aims, namely, to become an Unspeakable and study time and alternate dimensions. But he has to grow up first. AU, background wolfstar, no current pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Other notes: There are 2 fics that take place in the same universe as this and revolve around the same characters, but this story can be read without them. Both are in progress. Harry Potter and the Marauder's Den is a Pre Hogwarts story that depicts how Corvus/Harry came to live with Sirius and Remus, and is mostly Remus and Sirius centric. This is the story of Corvus/Harry's Hogwarts/Post Hogwarts years. After it is a fic called Harry Potter and the Dimension Hopper, and takes place in Corvus's Post Hogwarts years as he travels to a mostly canon dimension.

 **For those of you who haven't read my fic Harry Potter and the Marauder's Den, Remus kidnapped Harry from the Dursley's and blood adopted Harry as his and Sirius's son. Shortly after, Sirius broke out of Azkaban and found them.**

A Beginner's Guide to Dimension Hopping

The first thing that Corvus Lupin-Black, known in larger circles as Harry Potter, learned from his fathers, was that it was easier to look out for yourself than to look after other people. It was never something that was said, outright, but he noticed it just the same. The unspoken lesson of self-preservation.

Remus was always looking out for others, for him and for Sirius. Corvus rather thought that it wore on him, left him greying around the temples and pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to keep everyone together and safe in a mother hen fashion.

Corvus silently resolved not to overextend himself for other people, to put his own needs first. As fond as he was of his parents, he didn't have the time for foolish sentiments, and as they were grown men and he was only eleven, he was sure they could look after themselves.

The second lesson Corvus learned was to limit the amount of lies that you told, because you had to remember them all. This was mostly something he observed in Sirius, who failed rather dramatically in that area.

Sirius snuck out of the house a lot, and not as Padfoot as he and Remus had agreed. Corvus tried not to get involved in their arguments, since most of them ended in either tears or kisses, but he couldn't help but notice that Sirius often forgot which lies he had already told Remus.

It never ended well.

The third thing he learned was that sometimes, relationships were not entirely built on love and commitment. Even at eleven, Corvus was intelligent enough to know that his parents used each other a great deal of the time. It was obvious it wasn't intentional, but it happened often enough to say that personal gain was definitely a foundation of their household.

Corvus was sure that there were other lessons that his parents tried to teach him; things like 'be kind' 'have integrity' and 'love unconditionally'. Those were the lessons that were said out loud. But as Corvus didn't often see them acted out in real life, he concluded that they must not have been important at all.

It was in this way that two Gryffindors managed to raise a child up to be a Slytherin, completely on accident, and to everyone's surprise but their own.

It was early when Corvus got up, earlier than usual anyways. It wasn't that he was lazy, it was just that he wasn't particularly hard working either. Especially since he had other people around to do things for him. Which was exactly why he could never be a Hufflepuff.

Remus was cooking breakfast when he walked into the kitchen, and Sirius was slouching at the table, brooding and sulking and sighing dramatically to himself every few minutes. Remus, to his credit, mostly ignored him, as long as you didn't count the covert glances that he cast over his shoulder when he thought no one was looking.

Corvus hung in the doorway for a moment, giving them a few more seconds to settle their differences. He could already tell it was a battle of wills, and those usually ended with wet sloppy kisses from Sirius, and a lot of Remus sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Moony," Sirius said, in what he clearly thought was a casual manner. It came out a little more abrupt in the tense silence. "Moony," he repeated, after clearing his throat. "I promise I will never ask you for anything again for the rest of my life."

Corvus waited.

Another few seconds found Remus pinching his nose and sighing. The battle was already won. "That's exactly what you said last week, Pads," he said in a longsuffering voice.

"What does he want?" Corvus asked Remus, walking into the kitchen and sitting down across Sirius, who was wearing a small, smug smile. Obviously he could read Moony just as well as Corvus could.

"A date," Sirius answered cheerfully. "I want him to take me to see a film."

Corvus poured a glass of orange juice and took a swig. "If you're going to see a film, can you drop me off in London? I want to get my school supplies in Diagon."

Remus gave his son a mildly suspicious look before plopping a plate of food in front of him. "I suppose," he said at last.

"Cheers mate," Sirius said, clanking his glass against Corvus's. "If that wasn't played out in such a Slytherin manner, I'd say I was proud."

Corvus offered him a cheeky grin. "Thanks Pads," he said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "If you get sorted into Slytherin, I'm going to disown you," he added, trying to look stern. He didn't quite manage to pull it off, especially considering Remus had hexed his hair pink just a moment before and he had yet to notice.

Corvus's grin widened as he exchanged a look with Remus over Sirius's head. "Don't worry about me," he said. "I'm sure I'll do you old Marauders proud."

Remus hit Corvus with a stinging jinx. "Who are you calling old?"

Several hours later found Corvus drifting around Diagon Alley with a sack full of Galleons and a glamour over his scar. It wasn't the first time he'd been allowed to explore the Alley on his own, but it was the first time he had a mission and money of his own.

He ducked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and glanced around quickly. Before he could speak, a squat smiling witch approached him. "Hogwarts, dear?" she asked.

Corvus smiled thinly. "That's right," he said shortly, before she could add anything else.

The witch had Corvus stand on a stool in the back of the shop next to a boy with a pale, pointed face. Corvus made a mental note of the fact that they shared the same cool grey eyes and pointed chin. He must have been a relative of some sort, not that Corvus planned to reveal that.

"Hello," the other boy said. "Hogwarts too?"

Corvus gave a short nod.

"My father's next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at wands," he said. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms."

"Have you got your own broom?" Corvus interrupted him.

The boy looked slightly affronted. "Of course. Have you?"

Corvus distinctly remembered the day Sirius had snuck out to buy him his first broom, and the way they had managed to keep it a secret from Remus for months on end. His mouth twitched upwards. "Yes, I do."

The boy eyed him critically. "What position do you play?" he asked.

"Seeker."

"That's what I play as well," the boy told him. "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"

Corvus shifted on the stool, recalling Sirius's halfhearted threats. "I'm rather suited for Slytherin," he said slowly. "But I have to say, I fancy Ravenclaw a bit more."

The boy looked gratified. "I'll be in Slytherin myself. All our family has been. But I think I could settle for Ravenclaw. I say, what is your surname?"

Corvus grimaced inwardly. He couldn't very well announce himself as a Black. "Lupin," he said, sticking out his hand. "Corvus Lupin."

"Draco Malfoy," the boy said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"That's you done, my dear," Madam Malkin informed him. Corvus hopped off the stool.

"Perhaps I'll see you in Slytherin," Malfoy said.

Corvus smiled at him. "Perhaps you will," he said, despite thinking of how unlikely that would be. He hadn't quite decided what to think of the blond boy. He was obviously very self-absorbed, and a bit of a snot too, but it would likely be useful to know someone in Slytherin. He pinched the bridge of his nose in a manner reminiscent of Remus and wandered over to Flourish and Blotts to get his books.

Once there, he spent a particularly long amount of time paging through a book called Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More).

He made a habit of looking through it every time, but he never had the money before to buy it. Padfoot would be pleased with him, he thought, as he closed the book. Pleased enough that he would even help Corvus hide it if Remus started to get suspicious about the amount of pranks going on in the house.

Grinning to himself, he purchased the book along with the rest of his school supplies, and a moleskin pouch that could hold an unlimited amount of items. At the Apothecary, he bought twice the amount of ingredients and a few extra, on the off chance that he could get on Snivelly's good side before the man heard his name.

Corvus went to Ollivanders last, anticipation coiling in his stomach. A wand was another thing Remus had refused to get Corvus, insisting that if the Ministry traced underage magic to their house, it would likely be the end of them. Sirius and Remus would wind up in Azkaban, and Corvus would be right back at the Dursley's.

In a surprising show of wisdom and maturity, Sirius had backed Remus up. "It's not exactly freedom," he had said gravely. "And it hasn't always been good. But I'd take this life over a dirty cell and a bunch of Dementors any day."

Again, Corvus thought that was the self-preservation at work.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Ollivander greeted Corvus softly. "And who might you be?"

"Corvus Lupin," he said, then added, "Sir," because it was the type of thing Remus would say, and it was a generally known fact that Remus was considerably more respectful to people than Corvus and Sirius combined.

"Ah, yes," the man said. "I see the resemblance. It seems only yesterday your father was in here himself, buying his first wand. 10 ¼ inches long, cypress and pliable. A core of unicorn hair if I remember correctly."

Corvus nodded. "Yes sir."

"And your mother?" Ollivander questioned.

"Father, actually," Corvus said, a little shortly and without the sir.

Ollivander's expression was very knowing. "Sirius Black," he said. It wasn't a question. At Corvus's flinch, he went on. "It's all in the eyes," he said gravely. "All of the Blacks have eyes that exact shade of grey. And it is, after all, a well-known fact that your parents were close in their years at Hogwarts."

He pulled out a long tape measure and continued to talk. "Dragon heartstring and pine, 10 1/4 inches. It suited him well."

Ollivander rifled through a few boxes before handing Corvus a wand. "Cypress and unicorn, perhaps, like your father?"

Corvus gave it a wave, producing almost a few mild sparks. "I'm afraid I am not very heroic," he admitted.

Ollivander looked surprised. "There are not many who understand wand lore," he remarked, giving Corvus a considering look. "What would you suggest for yourself?"

"Dragon heartstring," Corvus said immediately. "I am a Black, after all."

"Indeed," Ollivander said, slowly. "And the wood?"

"Acacia," Corvus said.

Ollivander gave him a long look and rummaged through his shelves again. "Acacia and dragon heartstring, 9 ½ inches, firm. A very tricky wand, very temperamental."

Corvus grabbed it immediately and gave it a twirl, emitting a string of sparks.

Ollivander gave him another measured look. "That will be seven Galleons, Mr. Lupin," he said, in a strangely reserved voice. Corvus handed over the money, and Ollivander bowed him from the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

A Beginner's Guide to Dimension Hopping

"Acacia and dragon heartstring?" Remus asked curiously, examining Corvus's wand. "Bit tricky, acacia. Isn't it?"

Corvus shrugged.

They were sitting outside of the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley, each with their respective cones. Sirius was glamoured to look exceptionally ordinary, with an easily forgettable face. He was sandy haired and blue eyed and tan, and was sitting with one arm flung around Remus's shoulders.

Even a glamour was risky though, and his magical signature was just as distinctive as ever. That much was obvious from Remus's nervous twitch and the way he was mostly ignoring Sirius.

Corvus took back his wand and smiled a bit sympathetically at his glamoured father. "How was your date?" he asked.

Sirius beamed at him. "It was wonderful, thank you for asking." Sirius did look happier, not being cooped up in the house any more.

Remus obviously thought so too, judging from the half-guilty, half-pleased look on his face.

Sirius chattered on for a few minutes about the date, stopping several times to make sure that Corvus knew that he most certainly did not cry during the film. Corvus wondered if this was what a family was supposed to be like, happy and out some where together.

Then again, Sirius treated Corvus more like a best mate than a son, while Remus approached parenting with a more analytical approach, as if it were all merely a series of exchanges.

It wasn't difficult to play the middle of the spectrum, a combination of gentle teasing and subtle manipulation and everyone was happy. It was all about the approach, really.

"Did you meet anyone interesting today?" Sirius asked, still basking in the glow of his momentary freedom.

"Anyone going to Hogwarts?" Remus added. Corvus noted that he was leaning into Sirius now, looking less guilty and more relaxed.

Corvus twirled his new wand and thought about the pale, drawling boy from Madam Malkins. "Just one," he said. "Draco Malfoy."

Sirius scowled into his ice cream. "Why couldn't you meet someone _nice_ , like the Weaselys or that Longbottom boy?" he asked.

"You haven't even met him," Remus chided.

"He wasn't that bad," Corvus said, thinking about possible alliances and what it might be like to have an ally. "Is he a relative?"

"My cousin's son," Sirius grumbled. "And no doubt he'll follow his parents to Slytherin."

Corvus smiled faintly and caught Remus's eye. "He did seem the type," he agreed. "I'm sure he'd be a credit to the House."

Sirius's eyes bulged. "A credit to the House?!" he choked out.

Corvus just smiled and settled back to watch the fun.

The month leading up to his departure was relatively quiet. Sirius continued to sulk and brood when he didn't get his way. Remus continued to sigh and look longsuffering, but he also now included anxious advice about classes and making friends.

Corvus's birthday came and went, and he learned another thing from his fathers. If you have the ability to do something, never do it by halves. As such, he was presented with an enormous chocolate cake and a handwritten book detailing all of the pranks they had pulled during their Hogwarts years.

Corvus was mostly impressed that they had managed to collaborate long enough to put it all together, and he told them so.

His fathers just exchanged sheepish looks and changed the subject.

The day he was supposed to leave, Corvus slept late, mostly on purpose because Remus wanted to take the car to when it would be so much easier to Apparate and then walk a short distance.

Remus sighed and twitched nervously and rushed them out the door, while Sirius moaned about children and sleep and school and ruddy Slytherins and that bastard Snivelus until Remus all but demanded that he change into Padfoot, if only to get him to shut up.

Despite the late start, they took the car anyways and made it to the station by half past ten and managed to almost avoid people all together, with the exception of a noisy bunch of red heads that Remus had to shepherd them through.

Remus helped him get his trunk aboard the train as Padfoot barked at their feet and tried to jump up to lick Corvus's face. He sent Padfoot a particularly cool look as Remus remarked, "I've already sent Forthwright to the castle ahead of you. You will write to us, won't you?"

Corvus glanced up at the man. He looked anxious and tired and his shoulders were a bit hunched. Watching him intently, he said, "Of course. Try not to get too lonely without me."

Remus's face crumpled slightly and Corvus knew that was his problem. He knocked Remus lightly in the shoulder. "Come on, Dad," he said, carefully. "You've got this giant mutt to keep you company. What do you need me around for?"

Remus half smiled at him. "You're right of course," he said.

Corvus scratched behind Padfoot's ears and offered Remus a slightly more genuine smile than his usual one. "I'll see you in December," he said as he boarded the train.

Remus gave him a slightly helpless look. "Try not to get sorted into Slytherin. He'll be insufferable if you do."

"Isn't he insufferable either way?"

Corvus found a compartment at the end of the train and collapsed onto the seat with his book bag. He pulled out a few books and settled down. He wasn't nearly as interested in making friends as he was in learning. He had high goals, after all.

He wished he was a third year already, and able to choose his electives. There were a few independent study classes, like magical science and theory, that he was particularly interested in.

Corvus eyed Hogwarts: A History with a rather critical eye. He was reading the section about the ceiling in the Great Hall and trying to figure out if Moony would let him attempt the same. He thought it might help Sirius, to have the illusion of the sky above him.

He was just making a note in the margin with a purple muggle pen that Sirius had filched for him when a pudgy, teary eyed boy stepped into the compartment.

"What spell do you think they used to enchant the ceiling of the Great Hall?" Corvus asked, before the boy could open his mouth. "I expect its advanced magic, but probably simple enough."

The boy stared at him like he had two heads and Corvus decided that people probably didn't ask him those kinds of questions very often. He sighed and snapped the book shut. "Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if –"

"Yes?" Corvus asked urgently.

"Have you seen a toad?" the boy squeaked.

Corvus stared at him. "No. No I have not."

With a mumbled apology, the boy fled the compartment.

Corvus let out a gust of air through his nose and threw Hogwarts: A History onto the seat beside him. Then he pulled out Curses and Countercurses from the bag at his feet. He really had been hoping for a quiet ride.

Just as he had been about to cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on the door, the compartment slid open. It was the teary eyed boy again, accompanied by a girl, already in her new Hogwarts robes.

"Have you seen a toad? This is Neville Longbottom, and he's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"I've already told him I haven't seen it," Corvus said bitingly, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down.

Corvus growled a little to himself. "Anteoculatia," he said, with a vicious jab of his wand. The jet of light flew passed Neville and hit a pug nosed girl that was passing by. She let out a cry as antlers sprang from her head.

The bushy haired girl gasped. "Well that wasn't very nice, was it? Who on earth taught you that?"

Corvus scowled. "My dad," he said. He could feel a headache coming on.

"That must be nice," the girl said. "To have magic in your family. No one in my family is magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all the course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all of this very fast.

Corvus frowned at her. "Corvus Lupin," he said.

Hermione shook his hand. "Have you met Harry Potter yet? I know all about him of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and he's in Modern Magical History and the Rise and –"

"I know," Corvus interrupted loudly. He brandished the very same book at her. "I own all of those titles myself."

She blinked at him. "Oh, well I um –"

"What do you want?" Corvus said, exasperated. "Can't you lot see that I'm busy?"

"Doing what?" Hermione demanded, peering at the open book in his lap. "Curses and Countercurses? Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies? Are you sure you're allowed to have that?"

Corvus jumped out of his seat and hooked his hand around her elbow, yanking her roughly out of the seat. "I'll see you around, Granger, Longbottom." He slid the door shut behind them and cast a Notice-Me-Not on the door. "Bloody idiots," he grumbled. "Who memorizes their textbooks?"

The rest of the train ride passed in relative silence, aside from the occasional scratch of his Muggle pen and the rustle of paper.

He was just changing his robes and collecting his things when the compartment door slid open again. This time it wasn't Longbottom or Granger.

Three boys entered, and Corvus recognized the middle one at once: Draco Malfoy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Corvus with a lot more interest than what he had shown in Diagon Alley.

"That's a fancy bit of spell work you put on that door, Lupin," he said. "And I heard you gave Parkinson some antlers as well."

Corvus flashed him a grin. "I was aiming for Longbottom, actually."

"Shame that you missed. It would have been an improvement."

Corvus's shoulders relaxed slightly. He was the tiniest bit relieved at seeing Malfoy, and he wasn't entirely sure why. "Who are your friends?" he asked. Both of the other boys were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like body guards.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," Malfoy said carelessly.

Corvus eyed them, but found he had nothing to say.

"I've only come to congratulate you on your spell work," Malfoy said into the silence. "And to tell you that we're nearly there. But you've already got your robes on so I expect I needn't have bothered." He sounded a little miffed for some reason.

Not…disappointed that Corvus hadn't sought him out on the train? Had he made that much of an impression?

Corvus tried for a gentle smile, which he wasn't sure he managed since he was still feeling rather sharp and angry. "I appreciate the gesture," he said. "Come on," he added, as the train down. "I'll walk with you."

Malfoy seemed slightly mollified, and Corvus relaxed again.

A voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Malfoy's face seemed even paler now, but Corvus wasn't feeling particularly nervous. He zipped his book bag and shoved it onto the seat and then joined the crowd thronging in the corrider.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way out the door and onto a tiny, dark platform. Corvus felt Malfoy shiver beside him in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

A big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads and Corvus recognized it from James and Lily's wedding pictures. Wasn't that the man who Sirius claimed left him at the Muggles?

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Corvus tried to ignore the way Malfoy edged very close to him, as it was very dark on either side of them. He could hear Longbottom sniffling and he sighed and hunched his shoulders against the cold.

Corvus thought he heard the giant man call something back to them, but he barely heard it. Then there was a resounding, "Ooooh," from all of the students.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat," the large man called.

Corvus hopped into the first boat he saw, followed by Malfoy and his body guards. When they finally reached the smooth damp grass right in the shadow of the castle, Corvus couldn't have been more relieved. He hated traveling over water, especially as he'd never learned swim. There wasn't much of an opportunity for that when one of your fathers was hiding from the law.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Then the giant man raised his giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I know there's been some confusion about whether Corvus is or isn't Sirius and Remus's biological child so I'd like to clear that up.

1\. Corvus is actually Harry Potter, James and Lily's son, just like in canon.

2\. This AU diverges from canon when in my story Harry Potter and the Marauder's Den (in progress), Remus kidnaps Harry from the Dursley's when Harry is a baby

3\. He takes Harry home and uses their blood in a ritual to make them biologically related and then changes Harry's name to Corvus James Lupin-Black and basically adopts him

4\. The blood ritual literally makes Harry the biological son of Remus and Sirius and Harry Potter ceases to exist.

5\. Sirius breaks out of Azkaban a few months later and comes to live with them and then Sirius asks Remus to marry him

6\. Remus and Sirius get married but do not get along at all and are not the best parents

Hopefully that answers any questions you may have had.

A Beginner's Guide to Dimension Hopping

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, and Corvus recognized her as Sirius and Remus's former Head of House.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the man said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big, Corvus thought that you could have fit his house into it several times over. He'd heard stories of course, but they didn't quite do it justice.

They were showed into a small empty chamber off the hall. Everyone crowded in rather closer together than they would usually have done, mostly out of nervousness. Corvus grit his teeth and tried not to touch anyone, all while shaking Malfoy off of his arm.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses."

Corvus tuned out the rest of the speech and tried to hold his breath when a blonde girl got particularly close to him when the crowd jostled her.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school," McGonagall finished. "I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Longbottom's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a red haired boy with a smudge on his nose. Beside him, Malfoy tried to smooth his hair down and straighten his robes. Corvus just crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she said. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Corvus frowned at the cluster of students around him.

He wasn't raised to be self-conscious. He couldn't afford to be, with Sirius around the corner waiting to prank you or embarrass you.

He could hear the other students fretting about how they would be Sorted and he wondered why their parents, the pure-bloods and half-bloods at least, hadn't told them. Even Malfoy could be heard complaining to Crabbe and Goyle about his father having never told him about the Ceremony.

Corvus just sighed to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose like Remus. It seemed like he'd known about the Sorting Hat for as long as he could remember, maybe from hearing stories about Sirius having to convince the Hat that Slytherin was not for him.

Corvus ignored the ghosts as they wafted in, realizing, with a slightly vindictive glee, that no one knew that Harry Potter no longer existed. There'd been no announcement of his disappearance from Privet Drive. Which meant that even Dumbledore was not aware of it.

He couldn't help the tiny smirk on his face. Hiding Harry Potter right under everyone's noses. He would have to congratulate Remus and Sirius when all of this was over: it was a brilliantly executed prank.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," she said, "and follow me."

Corvus allowed Malfoy to tug him into the line behind him and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

He didn't think there had ever been so many eyes on him at once, and it was obvious that Malfoy felt the same as he was fidgeting beside him and staring determinedly at the ceiling.

"If it makes you feel better," Corvus commented dryly, "they're not really looking at you, so much as looking at all of us."

Malfoy just looked a little green.

Corvus glanced at the Sorting Hat, and as he did so, it began to sing.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat then me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. The entire group of first years breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"So we've just got to try on a hat!" Corvus heard the red headed boy whisper loudly to his friend. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Corvus smiled thinly. Nervous anticipation was coiling in his stomach.

McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Corvus watched the Sorting with thinly veiled curiosity. Did the hat sort based on who a person was now in this moment, or rather based on not quite yet developed personality traits that they could have, some day?

As Corvus expected, Crabbe and Goyal went to Slytherin.

It was "Granger, Hermione," that surprised him. He would have expected her to go to Gryffindor because of her boldness, but the hat called Ravenclaw instead. He frowned to himself at that.

After a particularly long time, "Longbottom, Neville," went to Gryffindor. He ran off still wearing the hat, and had to jog back amid peals of laughter to give it back.

A moment later, "Lupin, Corvus," was called, and Corvus trudged forward. He sat down on the stool as the hat fell over his eyes.

"My, my," said a small voice in his ear. "You're quite the introspective one, aren't you? And what a game you're playing, Mr. Potter. Bold. Very bold, indeed."

 _Its Lupin-Black_ , Corvus thought viciously.

"Hmm," the hat said. "Is that right? You're rather unlike your fathers, in that case. I would say Slytherin, really, but I can't imagine that would go over very well."

 _Slytherin would cast me in an unfavorable light,_ Corvus thought _. Not to mention that Sirius would disown me._

"Hmm," the hat agreed. "Well you are very introspective, like I said. And quite intelligent, too. You would do well in Ravenclaw, despite all of your ambition. However, Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness."

Corvus thought about disappearing into the shadows of the Department of Mysteries. He thought about being an Unspeakable, and never coming out again.

The hat hummed. "I see," it said. "Well in that case, better be RAVENCLAW!"

Corvus got off of the stool and handed the hat over to Malfoy, who had swaggered forward when McGonagall called his name. "I was so sure you'd be in Slytherin," he remarked amid the applause.

Corvus smiled thinly. "I'm afraid not."

He walked over to the Ravenclaw table as the hat sent Malfoy to Slytherin in an instant. Soon, a "Moon" and a "Nott" were joining him in Ravenclaw, and "Parkinson, Pansy," minus the antlers, went off to Slytherin.

Nott smiled a little nervously at Corvus. "I heard you gave Pansy antlers," he said. "I'm Theodore Nott by the way."

"Lupin-Black," Corvus said without thinking. He was watching the Sorting intently, especially now that "Potter, Harry," was soon to be called.

Nott choked. "Did you say Black?"

"Shit," Corvus said, just as Harry Potter was called. "Do me a favor and please forget I said that."

"Black like the escaped convict? The mass murderer?" Nott hissed in his ear, not yet noticing the silence as no one stepped forwards.

"Forget it," Corvus said irritably. "Seriously, Harry Potter's missing. That's a hell of a lot more interesting than my last name."

He watched as McGonagall called the name several times. When no one stepped forward, several of the teachers put their heads together, and a few moments later, Dumbledore hurriedly excused himself.

Chaos erupted in the Great Hall, and Corvus turned back to Theodore Nott with a cool smile. "You were saying?"


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are amazing. I appreciate the feedback. I'll try to work on some longer chapters as well but no promises.

A Beginner's Guide to Dimension Hopping

McGonagall quickly got all of the students back under control and commenced with the Sorting in a slightly frazzled manner. Everyone eventually settled down, but Corvus noticed that the conversations around him, at least among the older years, were hushed and worried. What could have possibly happened to their savior?

Corvus smirked into his pumpkin juice.

Nott, at least, had ceased to bother him about his last name, and instead was sitting with a slightly anxious expression and listening to the conversation around him.

"Nott," Corvus said when he set his glass down, suddenly remembering his own query about the Sorting Ceremony. "Hasn't your family been in Slytherin for generations?"

"Hasn't yours?" Nott asked defensively. "Everyone knows the Blacks are Dark wizards."

"Calling someone a Dark wizard would imply that magic is black and white," Corvus said. He scowled slightly to himself when he realized that Granger was sitting across the table from him, staring intently. "What are you looking at?" he growled at her.

Her cheeks reddened but she didn't cower or speak.

Corvus turned back to Nott. "I wasn't accusing you of being Dark. I was just asking because I'm trying to figure out what the Sorting is based on," he said uncomfortably.

Nott blinked at him, startled, before his eyes softened slightly, as if Corvus's remark had given him some kind of insight on the other boy. It made him uncomfortable. "I can see why you're in Ravenclaw," Nott said. "You're smart, and you think for yourself."

Corvus stared at him, ridiculously pleased with the compliment, slightly embarrassed, and still feeling rather prickly about Granger's presence. He huffed a little and stabbed a piece of chocolate cake with his fork. "So it's based on current traits, and not a guess on who you might be in the future."

Nott's eyes were still soft and he was smiling now. "I'd say a mixture of both."

Corvus frowned at his plate and leaned slightly away from him. "I see," he said, and didn't say another word to Nott for the rest of the meal. He wasn't here to make friends, he reminded himself, despite whatever delusions Malfoy and Nott appeared to be having about him.

After the feast, McGonagall got to her feet in Dumbledore's place, intent on giving the start of term notices.

"On behalf of the Headmaster," she began, "I have been asked to remind you that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Students should also note that no magic is to be used in the corridors, and that Quidditch trials will be held the second week of the term. You may contact Madam Hooch for more information. Finally, the third floor corrider on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone. First years should now follow their prefects to their dormitories, where their luggage is waiting for them."

The Ravenclaw first years followed their prefect out of the Great Hall and to the west side of the castle. Corvus tried to separate himself from Nott, but the boy was remarkably persistent and managed to stick with him all the way to the spiral staircase.

At the top of the tower, they were met with an eagle door knocker, which gave out a riddle at their approach.

" _When my first is a task to a young girl of spirit,_

 _And my second confines her to finish the piece,_

 _How hard is her fate! But how great is her merit_

 _If by taking my whole she effects her release!"_

There was a slight pause, and even the prefect looked rather surprised. The first years began to talk amongst themselves and Corvus hunched his shoulders. "It's hemlock," he said loudly, scowling just a little.

"That's very good," the prefect praised when the eagle agreed and the door swung open.

Corvus didn't reply.

"How did you know that?" Granger demanded.

"I like riddles?" the answer came out more defensively than anything, but Granger backed off slightly.

They were led to their dormitories by the prefect, which were found just behind a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. It was discovered that there were two students to a dorm, complete with loft beds that came with desk space underneath them. It wasn't as homey as the pictures he had seen of Gryffindor tower, and it was sharper and more minimalistic, but Corvus hardly minded.

What he did mind was that he was rooming with Nott, who kept looking at him with a gentle, understanding expression that he already hated.

"Hullo Forthwright," he said to the grumpy looking, Northern white-faced owl that was on its perch near Corvus's bed. The owl seemed to harrumph at him and Corvus scowled at it. "I don't _have_ to give you treats, you know."

Forthwright nipped his fingers and Nott laughed. "He kind of reminds me of you," he said.

Corvus scowled at his back.

Nott fell asleep almost at once, even before Corvus had changed out of his school robes. Corvus on the other hand, was in a black mood that he couldn't shake, and so he sat down at his desk and penned a late night letter to Remus and Sirius.

 **Moony and Padfoot,**

 **Hope you're not at each other's throats already. You might be pleased to discover that I was Sorted into Ravenclaw, and am dorming with a boy called Nott. I have also unintentionally struck up a friendship with Draco Malfoy, the boy I told you about, and I hexed a girl on the train. I'm only telling you so that you can't say you heard it from someone else, although I can't think of anyone that would tell you. Her name is Pansy Parkinson, and I can assure you that antlers are not very flattering on her. You might also note that Harry Potter has been found to be missing, and Dumbledore has presumably gone in search of him. Congratulations on a well-executed prank.**

 **Corvus**

He sent the letter with Forthwright, but only felt marginally better. When he finally fell asleep, it was past midnight, and he dreamt about flashes of green light and eyes that were too kind and arms that came out of nowhere to hold him.

Corvus tried to leave his dormitory alone, but it turned out that Nott was a very light sleeper, and he woke as soon as Corvus's feet hit the floor.

"Bad dream last night?" he asked kindly.

Corvus was not sure how a family of Slytherins managed to produce someone who apparently did not know the meaning of cruelty, but he expected it must be similar to the way Sirius and Remus had somehow produced him.

"No," he said a little shortly, when he realized Nott was waiting for an answer.

"You were crying in your sleep," Nott told him.

Corvus rubbed his eyes angrily and started off down the corrider. "I was not," he said.

Nott had the decency not to dispute that claim.

There were a hundred and forty two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step half way up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked them politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot.

Corvus felt, personally, that if he could use the replica of the Marauder's Map that he had in his possession, it would make the navigation easier. But as it happened, Nott had yet to leave his side, and Corvus had already resolved not to reveal his Map to anyone.

Charms was the class that Corvus took to the most naturally, not because he enjoyed it, but because he had learned a great deal of charms prior to getting his Hogwarts letter. The Charms teacher, a tiny little wizard called Professor Flitwick, was rather enamored with him, much to Nott's amusement and Granger's obvious disappointment.

"You're clever and you're sharp," Nott told him as they practiced the proper way to hold their wands. "Teachers like that sort of thing."

"I don't care if they like me," Corvus said.

"You ought to care," Nott said. "Sometimes that's the difference between success and failure. Your attitude, the sort of personality you have. If you want to be great, sometimes you have to be likeable."

Corvus twisted his wand in a rather violent motion. "Success is such a subjective word," he said, aware that Granger, sitting behind him, was hanging on his every word. "What you said is true, obviously, if your definition of success is to be great. If I wanted to be great, I'd be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Nott asked in surprise. "I'm not sure you're subtle enough."

"I'm sharp and I'm clever," Corvus said, repeating Nott's words back to him. "And I'm not ashamed to say that I'm remarkably self-centered. The perfect temperament for a Slytherin."

Nott gave him a considering look, and his eyes were soft again in the way that Corvus hated. "Are you ever kind?"

"Not if I can help it," Corvus said, looking away. He told himself that he wasn't bothered by the softly disappointed look on Nott's face. What did he care anyways?

Transfiguration was slightly more difficult for him, as he didn't quite have the concentration.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," McGonagall told them at the start of class. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Ravenclaw was a highly competitive House, but despite this characteristic, Granger was the only student who showed real promise. Her match had gone all silver and pointy, much to Corvus's eternal chagrin.

While he understood the theory perfectly, he was definitely lacking in the practical area. His match appeared as much the same as it had previously.

The Ravenclaws had astronomy on Wednesdays at midnight with the Gryffindors, where they were to learn the different stars and the movements of the planets. Sirius, despite his hatred of his own family, had insisted that this was an important part of their heritage that Corvus had to learn, and so he had no trouble with the class.

He had no interest in Herbology, but it seemed that Nott was rather good at the subject, if a little bored. It seemed the general idea was taking care of the strange plants and fungi, and to find out what they were used for.

Malfoy was also in that class, although he mostly ignored Corvus, who was not particularly bothered by that in the least.

History of Magic was also a breeze, especially considering that Corvus had never turned up for class and never planned to, and Nott appeared to think he had the right idea. Instead, they spent the elected time reading up on subjects that had caught their attention.

After one lesson, Corvus had also decided to skive off Defense, considering that Quirrell was a rubbish teacher and that his classroom smelt so strongly of garlic that Corvus wanted to gag.

"We'll just have to study up on our own," Corvus reassured Nott. "It's the same concept as Charms, except the intent is different. Anyways, I have a whole book of Curses and Countercurses that we can practice out of."

"We?" Nott asked slyly.

Corvus sniffed at him. "If you want to go back to class, go right ahead."

Wisely, Nott didn't say another word.

On Friday, they made it down to the Great Hall without any wrong turns, despite Peeves hard pressed attempt to get them lost.

"What have we got today?" Nott asked as Corvus poked at his porridge with a dubious expression.

"Double potions with Hufflepuff," he sighed.

Nott didn't ask him what was bothering him and Corvus rather appreciated that fact. A moment later, the mail arrived, and Forthwright came swooping down to drop a letter into his porridge, and a brown parcel in his lap.

Corvus gave the owl an icy look and snatched up the letter before it could be too damaged.

It was a letter from Sirius, probably a reply to the short note he had sent his parents on his first sleepless night.

 **Cub,** said Sirius's hand writing.

 **You better be telling the truth about Ravenclaw. If I hear later on that you're actually a slimy snake, I'm going to – well I think of something. Something awful. That is absolutely a promise. Nice job on the antlers by the way. Play a nice prank for us, but don't tell Moony I said that. Also, we're fine. I made tea and brought him a book, which is more than he did for me. Not that I'm bitter or anything. Do you think he'd be nicer if I bought him some flowers? No, don't answer that. He has to think I came up with it myself. What am I asking you for anyways? You're eleven. What do you know about romance? Oh, and you should write Moony a nice long letter about your academic achievements and your accidental friends. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. Just don't mention the present I got you if you want to see me again alive.**

 **Padfoot**

Corvus smiled a little to himself and opened the package. Inside the brown paper was a mirror and Corvus had no doubt that it was the same one he heard about too many times; the two way mirror that Sirius had once used to talk to James in detention.

He wrapped it carefully and put a Cushioning charm on it before sliding it into his book bag.

The Potions lesson took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder there than in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape started the class by taking roll call, pausing slightly when he saw Corvus's name. he gave the boy a sweeping glance, then continued.

When he finished calling names he looked up at the class. His eyes were black, much darker than Sirius's or even his own dark grey eyes. And they were cold and empty and reminded Corvus of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, and yet he kept the class silent without any effort. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses."

For such a hard man, he was very poetic sounding, Corvus noted. And, he realized, incredibly dangerous.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death," Snape continued. "If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this speech and it was obvious from the look Nott gave Corvus that he had absolutely no intention of skipping out of this class. A look around the room told Corvus that Granger was on the edge of her seat, looking desperate to prove herself, and that a majority of the Hufflepuffs looked extremely intimidated.

"Lupin!" said Snape suddenly, and Corvus had to bite his tongue to keep from responding with a snide _'Snively'_. Obviously his fathers had not managed to raise him without this bias.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Corvus took his time answering as Granger shot her hand into the air. "I expect you should get the Draught of Living Death, _sir_ ," he said dryly. "If you are indeed a Potions Master."

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "And where would you look if I told you to find be a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, or more likely your potions cupboard," Corvus sighed. He knew, obviously, why Snape was targeting him, but did he really think that Corvus wouldn't know these answers? He was a Ravenclaw for a reason, and even if he hadn't bothered to memorize the text, he had been raised in a Wizarding home with little else to do but learn.

"What is the difference, Lupin, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Corvus leaned back in his chair. "They're the same plant," he said after a few moments of dead silence in which he had stared rather intently at the man. "Sir," he added.

Snape gave him a scathing look and turned to the rest of the class. "Well, why aren't you all copying that down?" he snapped.

Nott gave Corvus a rather considering look. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"Hard work," Corvus said rather gruffly as set about to mixing up their potion after Snape had paired them up.

"You're lazy," Nott pointed out.

"I just –" Corvus's cheeks tinged pink. "I like Potions, okay? Just, don't tell my dad. I'd never hear the end of it."


	5. Chapter 5

A Beginner's Guide to Dimension Hopping

By this point in the week, Corvus felt like pulling out his hair. It wasn't like he cared what Nott thought about him, not really, but he couldn't stand the looks that the other boy gave him whenever he said something particularly scathing.

He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed exactly, because he was not easily embarrassed, but there was something about that look that made him feel as though he were doing something terribly wrong.

His parents had never given him that look, barely even scolded him when he did something wrong. As a child he was mostly left to his own devices, and even when he wasn't, Sirius was particularly quick to praise his bad behavior, particularly behavior that involved pranking and sneaking.

He didn't think he'd ever seen Sirius quite as proud as when Corvus managed to perfect a particularly complicated prank, except for the first time that he had told his father where the Dog Star was.

Remus on the other hand, reacted with more of an exasperated fondness, and sometimes suggested that he direct his devious behavior more at Sirius, instead of, say, wreaking havoc in the kitchen.

But this look was not exasperated fondness, nor was it any sort of praise. In all honesty, he had no idea how to respond to this look. It was disappointment, or something. It was too quiet of a feeling, too soft.

Remus and Sirius were not soft with their feelings. Sirius was loud and bold and sometimes clever, while Remus was anxious and at the same time incredibly brave, as well as cold, somehow.

Nott was throwing him off. Putting him off balance.

Not even Remus's highly amusing and very detailed letters on the search for 'Harry Potter' could help him shake this feeling, nor did his biweekly mirror chats with Sirius.

So Corvus was avoiding Nott.

He skipped his meals and ignored him in class and now here he was, on the other side of the grounds as the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff flying lessons took place.

He was sitting in a low oak branch, poking at his map and inspecting his parents' guidebook of pranks when Malfoy walked by, alone for once. Corvus threw his books out of the tree and jumped down, landing in a half crouch and then stumbling.

"Oi, Draco!" he called, scooping up his belongings.

Malfoy looked back him suspiciously. "Corvus," he said slowly, as if trying it out. If he had been listening closely, he would have noticed the wild, slightly desperate keen of Corvus's voice, but he wasn't.

"Help me play a prank on the Gryffindors," Corvus said. It wasn't really a request and Malfoy seemed to realize that.

He glanced around quickly and then stepped closer. "Alright," he said reluctantly. "What do you need me to do?" He seemed remarkably resigned to his fate, and Corvus offered him a tiny, relieved smile, and told him the plan.

Obviously Corvus had overestimated the depth of Malfoy's delusions about him because by half past eleven, he hadn't shown. Corvus was annoyed only because it meant he had to change his plans. It wasn't enough to simply prank Slytherin instead. He would have to start from scratch.

Corvus sighed and stalked back up to Ravenclaw Tower to grab his map. This would be easier if he had some idea about whether or not Malfoy had tipped any teachers off.

He had almost made it back to the knocker when a voice spoke out of the darkness. "I can't believe you're going to do this, Corvus. I heard you talking to Malfoy about it of course, but honestly, the nerve…"

A lamp flickered on. It was Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown. Corvus frowned right back. He didn't have time for this kind of setback.

"Go back to bed," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I almost told Professor Flitwick," Granger snapped. "He'd have put a stop to this for sure."

Corvus wasn't sure he'd ever met someone so interfering.

He gave her an unimpressed look and turned back to the door.

" _What is a stick and not a stick?"_ the knocker asked.

"Broomstick," Corvus said, before popping out the door.

Granger wasn't going to give up so easily. She followed him out the door, hissing at him like an angry goose. "Don't you _care_ about Ravenclaw, or do you only care about yourself? You've already lost so many points from skipping class and just as many for back talking Professor Snape, and you're going to lose all of the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Oh piss off, Granger."

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so –"

What he was, exactly, Corvus didn't find out. Granger had turned back to the door to get back inside and found it had already closed behind them.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"Answer the riddle," Corvus shrugged.

"I'm no good at them," Granger protested.

"That's your problem," Corvus said, tapping the map with his wand and starting down the spiral staircase. He hadn't even reached the bottom when the girl caught up with him.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are _not_ ," Corvus growled.

She turned pink, but stood her ground. "D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds both of us, I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"Oh for god's sake," Corvus said loudly.

"Oi, shut up you two," another voice exclaimed from across the corrider. "Someone's going to hear you." Corvus glanced at the dot on his map that proclaimed Ronald Weasely and frowned. This had not been in his plans for the night.

The red head edged closer to them. "I forgot the password to Gryffindor tower," the boy admitted. "And I've been out hear all bloody night."

Corvus raked his fingers through his hair. "I expect you want to come with us as well?" he asked irritably.

The boy nodded quickly.

Corvus sighed. "Alright, come on you lot. I expect you wouldn't mind having a go at pranking the Slytherins anyways, Weasely."

"Sounds fun," Weasely said agreeably. "My brothers, Fred and George, they're twins you know, are the best at pranking, but they never let me join. And you can call me Ron," he added.

"Ron," Corvus repeated reluctantly. "Yes, alright," he sighed.

"Did you hear that?" Granger hissed suddenly, and very close to his ear.

"Sniff around my sweet, he might be lurking in a corner."

"Filch!" Corvus and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

Corvus glanced down at the Map angrily. He should have checked more closely! "This way," he hissed at the others, shoving the Map into his pocket.

They tore down the corrider after Corvus, hardly looking where they were going. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom.

"I – _told_ – you," Granger gasped, clutching her chest. "I – told – you."

"Oh shut up," Corvus said nastily.

"I've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower," Ron moaned. "As quickly as possible."

"Fine, fine," Corvus snapped. "Lets go."

It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves," Corvus growled.

Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, Loopy Lupin? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty. And then what would the dog father say?"

"Peeves," Corvus hedged.

"Please, Peeves, don't give us away," Granger chimed in.

"Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves said in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves – this was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDER!"

"Goddammit, Peeves," Corvus snarled.

"Come on!" Ron said, grabbing onto Corvus's arm. They ducked under Peeves and ran straight to the end of the corrider where they slammed into a door.

"This is it!" Ron moaned. "We're done for! This is the end!"

Corvus shoved him roughly out of the way. "Alohomora!" he spat.

The door swung open and they stumbled into the room, except they weren't in a room. This was the forbidden corrider on the third floor. And they now knew why it was forbidden…

"I would have thought any child of yours would have been raised to be responsible," McGonagall was fuming, several hours later.

Remus looked sideways at his son. Corvus was still sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk, not looking the slightest bit chagrined. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, making Corvus look up, his mouth twitching upwards just slightly.

"My son _is_ responsible," Remus said calmly, turning back to the Professors. He didn't point out that McGonagall was right, that Sirius and Remus had not at all raised Corvus to be responsible, he just usually was. At least in his own way.

"A student was injured," McGonagall said icily.

Remus looked around again, at McGonagall's angry expression, Dumbledore's tired disappointment, the Weasley's strained, worried faces. Silently, he resolved that the next time Corvus got into trouble, he would send Sirius polyjuiced as him, so he wouldn't have to sit here and listen to people criticize how he was raising his son.

Corvus obviously sensed his train of thought, because he offered Remus the tiniest apologetic smile. He felt slightly gratified.

"Cor," Remus said, pinching the bridge of his nose again. "Tell me again what happened?"

Corvus was not intimidated by the unfriendly room. He merely leaned back and offered Remus a much more engaging smile. "I had an excellent idea for a prank," he said, and his eyes looked a little brighter. "Granger and Weasely decided to come along for the ride. Obviously. Anyways, I was hardly going to tell them no, because I expect they can do whatever they like."

Remus grimaced as he recognized the last half of that sentence as a direct quote from his own mouth. One usually spoken in reference to Sirius. "And Mr. Weasely got hurt how, exactly?"

Corvus shrugged. "We were hiding from Filch and didn't realize we were on the third floor. Then some bloody three headed dog decided to take a bite out of him. It's hardly my fault."

"Alright," Remus said. It was true, anyways, and at the very least, Sirius would be terribly proud.

"Alright?" Molly echoed. "He endangered my son's life, and all you have to say is alright?"

Remus blinked at her. "What would you like me to say? I understand his reasoning, despite how impassionate it sounds." Remus rubbed the back of his neck and gave them all a rueful look. "You should be glad I'm here and not my husband. I regret to say that he would be very proud."

Corvus's grin became sharp, and his face was a mixture of delighted and puzzled. "Do you think so?"

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, and that was all the answer Corvus needed. He settled back, looking distinctly proud.

Several voices clamored at once and Remus sighed and turned to the Headmaster. "Do you mind if I take my leave? I'd like to return while the house is still intact."

"Moony," Corvus said, and his voice was a little quieter. "This is stupid, but are you? Proud of me as well, I mean?"

Remus's face took on that fondly exasperated look that he often got. "Of course, cub."

Corvus visibly relaxed, all traces of puzzlement vanished from his face. "Tell Pads I said hullo, if you're speaking to him at least," he said, sounding a great deal more cheerful.

"I will," Remus said with a faint sight. "Perhaps he'll want to drop by."

"I'm sure he'd like that," Corvus said.

"I bet he would," Remus said, a little nastily. Corvus smirked at him and Remus growled to himself and started towards the door.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore said sincerely. "Is that anyway to say goodbye to your son?"

Remus turned and eyed Corvus critically. "Be good and study hard?" he asked more than stated.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," the boy said, in a spot on impression of Sirius's voice.

Remus gave Dumbledore a look like 'what can you do?' and fled before anyone could ask more of him. He much preferred Sirius's sloppy kisses and earnest attempts to cuddle him over trying to be a parents in public.

At that thought, Remus was sure he had lost his mind, to prefer the company of Sirius Black to the general populace.

"Padfoot," he called, as soon as he Apparated home. "I know we're not currently on speaking terms, but I rather fancy a shag."

Sirius stuck his head through the door way of the kitchen. "Why Mr. Lupin – Black," with the barest hint of a smile and a trace of amusement in his voice. "Are you trying to proposition me?"

Remus offered him a sharp grin. "I daresay I am, Mr. Lupin – Black."

Sirius snagged him around the waist. "You're quite lucky then, to have such a terribly understanding husband." There was no malice in the words, but Remus recognized the look in his eyes. Sirius was still feeling rather hurt and neglected.

"Yes, I am," Remus said softly. "Quite lucky. I expect I shall have to do quite a lot of groveling to make up for it all, won't I?"

"I expect you might," Sirius agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

A Beginner's Guide to Dimension Hopping

The next day, Nott ignored the fact that Corvus was still ignoring him. He merely looped his arm through Corvus's and pulled him towards the Great Hall.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" he asked in response to Corvus's tired protests. He didn't wait for Corvus's answer, just pushed a plate full of fruit towards him.

"They're not exactly those type of parents," Corvus said, but he wasn't as bitter as he sounded. Who cared if Nott was disappointed in him? His parents were proud of him, both of his parents.

He missed Nott's considering look when he turned towards the Slytherin table to throw a glare over his shoulder at Malfoy. "That was such a dick move," Corvus grumbled to Nott. "Ratting us out to Filch like that? Merlin."

Nott raised his eyebrows, looking faintly amused. "I wouldn't be too hard on him," he said softly. "He has a lot to live up to, and a reputation to uphold in Slytherin."

"It was for a cause they would have supported!" Corvus tried to protest.

The other boy's expression grew only slightly more serious. "Despite your prickly demeanor, you have a reputation as a troublemaker, and most of them know your father is a werewolf. Most Slytherins wouldn't be caught dead with you. However, Draco does appear to like you, so it's likely an older year encouraged him to report you."

Corvus choked a little. "How do they know that about my dad?"

Nott looked slightly uncomfortable. "Most of their parents fought with the dark lord," he said. "They had people trying to recruit the werewolves just like your father was doing. Word travels fast."

There was a quiet moment between them and then Corvus mumbled, "I don't _care,_ you know."

Nott looked bemused. "About what?"

"That your father is a Death Eater. That is, if you don't care about mine," he said it very quickly, all while staring determinedly at his plate and not at Nott's face.

"They're your parents," Nott said evenly. "If you can accept them, there's no reason I shouldn't."

Corvus continued to stare at his plate. "They're not _bad_ parents," he said, and he sounded just a little desperate.

"Okay," Nott said neutrally. "No one ever said they were." He looked sideways at his friend. "Right?"

Corvus took a deep breath. "Right, yeah. Excuse me." He got up quickly and walked out of the Great Hall.

Nott glanced down at his own breakfast, which was still mostly untouched, then got up reluctantly and trailed after Corvus. He took his best bet and assumed that he would find Corvus in the unused classroom that they sometimes practiced their defense in.

He was right.

"Alright mate?" he asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Fine," Corvus said tightly.

Nott came and sat next to him on the dusty floor. "This is because I said you father was a werewolf." It wasn't a question. "I didn't mean to… imply that your father was a bad parent because of his lycanthropy."

"Werewolves aren't allowed to have custody of children," Corvus said. "Unless there's a human spouse involved."

"Okay," Nott said. "So?"

"So in this case, the human spouse is a mass murderer," Corvus said hotly. "If anyone suspected that we were hiding Sirius Black, my father's status as a werewolf and the fact that I'm living with him would be reason enough to search our house. And there's no doubt they would find him, because the man is an idiot!"

Nott put a comforting hand on Corvus's shoulder. "No one has any reason to think that you're hiding Black."

"You just said it yourself," Corvus said. "There are people who remember that my dad is a werewolf. And if people remember that then you can be sure people remember that my parents were together during the war. And of course they would; it was a scandal. Sirius Black and a half blood."

"That doesn't mean anything," Nott argued.

"I look like him. Olivander knew who my parents were the second he saw me. And I've mentioned to several people that I have two fathers. It would be so easy to find him," Corvus said angrily. "It would be so easy and it would be my fault."

Nott didn't say anything, just grabbed Corvus in a hug. The boy didn't protest, just leaned his head on Nott's shoulder and sighed.

O

Perhaps it was because he had been so busy with homework and studying on his own, but Corvus was surprised to realize that they had been at Hogwarts for two months. The castle didn't feel like home; in fact, Corvus had barely unpacked, and his realization that people knew about Remus left him paranoid, mirror calling Sirius nearly every night.

Corvus's lessons bored him. He may not have been book smart like Hermione, but he had a lot of natural talent and he learned fairly quickly. He was already nearly the top of every class, other than in Transfiguration, especially now that McGonagall seemed to be holding a grudge against him.

Nott was also doing well in his classes, although he seemed to spend a lot more time studying to get his good grades, unlike Corvus.

On Halloween morning they woke up to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Corvus, on the other hand, was not enjoying his Halloween. "It's the anniversary of the Potter's death," he told Nott quietly as they walked to Charms. "They're going to go out and get wasted, my parents I mean."

"You're still worried that they're going to get caught."

Corvus nodded miserably.

"We should go up to the infirmary and ask Madam Pomphrey for a calming drought for you," Nott said. "You're going to make yourself sick if you keep going on like this."

"Who's going to care?" Corvus moaned. "I'm an even bigger menace than Granger; at least the teachers like her. Everyone hates me."

"I don't," Nott said, patting him on the back. "And Draco's been asking about you. I think he feels bad about the night with Filch. Come on, stop being overdramatic."

"You're a true mate, Theo," Corvus said as they took their seats.

Nott looked surprised, then pleased. He decided not to point out that Corvus had never referred to him as Theo before, nor had he ever admitted that they had any kind of relationship outside of having to share a living space.

Granger took a seat next to them, and Corvus stiffened and moved a tiny bit closer to Nott. However, he appeared to be trying to hold his tongue, which Nott took as a sign of progress.

"Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Flitwick squeaked, perched on the top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important too."

Corvus, who was not entirely reassured by Nott's words about his parents, was looking a little pale. He had a crease on his forehead and his 'swish and flick' was more of a violent jab. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he growled at the feather he was supposed to be lifting.

"You're saying it wrong," Granger snapped at him. "Its Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Corvus threw down his wand in a huff. "You do it then, if you're so clever," he snarled.

Granger shot him a filthy look and rolled up the sleeves of her gown. She flicked her wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh well done!" Flitwick cried, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Nott patted Corvus's back. "You tried, mate."

Despite this small comfort, Corvus was in a wretched mood by the end of class. He was in a right state about his parents, and still griping about Granger.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said exasperatedly as they pushed through the crowded corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into them as they hurried past. It was Granger, and she was obviously in tears.

Nott gave Corvus a withering look. "I'm going after Granger," he said testily. "Go get a Calming Drought from Pomphrey, and for Merlin's sake, keep your mouth _shut,_ Lupin."

Corvus drew back slightly in surprise, but said nothing in his own defense. Nott disappeared down the hall. Corvus did not go to Madam Pomphrey, nor did he go to the feast. Instead he waited in the Charm's corrider until nearly everyone had disappeared. Then he approached the door of the forbidden third floor corrider and eyed it rather suspiciously.

About the same time, a red head approached. "What are you doing here?" the boy asked in surprise.

Corvus sniffed at him. "I could ask the same of you."

Ron crossed his arms. "Aren't you going to ask me how I'm doing? It's your fault I got bit by that monster anyways."

"No one asked you to come with," Corvus said nastily. After a slight pause he said, "You are feeling better, aren't you?"

Ron nodded grudgingly. "Fine, and I suppose that's thanks to you, for pulling me out of there. You know, Nott says you're not as much of a cold hearted bastard as you seem."

"You've been talking to Nott?"

Ron hesitated, then nodded slowly. "But I shouldn't have said that. He also mentioned that you can be a bit of a prick."

"Oh who cares what he thinks," Corvus said darkly. "Why are you here?"

Ron shifted nervously. "There was a trap door underneath that dog."

"I hope you weren't planning on going in there," Corvus said pointedly.

Ron flushed. "I – maybe. So what if I was?"

Corvus glanced back at the trap door. "What do you think is under there?"

Ron looked hugely relieved and handed Corvus a small newspaper clipping.

Corvus frowned. "You think whatever was taken out of this vault is being hidden under that trap door?" he asked blankly.

"You know how the Professor's go and talk to the muggle-born kids?"

"Ye-es."

"Well Dean Thomas told me that he and McGonagall emptied that vault!" Ron said excitedly. "So whatever it is must be hidden here."

Corvus pocketed the clipping and gave Ron a considering look. "I wouldn't go back in there unless you plan on being eaten," he warned. "We should go to the feast." He had the strangest feeling that someone was watching them, and it made his skin crawl. His head erupted in pain and he rubbed his glamoured scar furiously.

Silently, Corvus resolved to investigate the matter of the trap door as soon as he could, but he wanted to do it discreetly. He didn't want any attention being called to himself, not today of all days when Sirius and Remus were out doing gods only knew what.

When Corvus and Ron got to the Great Hall, Nott was there, and sitting next to Granger. He was looking at her with the same soft eyes that he turned on Corvus and he seemed to be trying to explain something to her.

They didn't notice him coming up behind them.

"He just hasn't been around people much," Nott was telling her. "And he's having a rough time at home, and worrying about his parents. You shouldn't let it get to you, really."

Corvus frowned.

"It's not like he can really talk about me being a nightmare," Granger sniffled. "He doesn't have any friends either, and he's rude to everyone."

When Nott did nothing to dispute this, Corvus swept past them and sat down next to Nott. He made a point of not acknowledging them and when Nott's hand brushed against his arm he flinched away.

He hated to admit it, but he had been starting to…consider Nott a friend. And hadn't just said before that Malfoy had been asking about him? He wasn't…completely disliked then. Was he?

He pushed his food around on his plate and scowled to himself. It felt like Nott was always disappointed in him, and everyone around him seemed to find him unbearable. Sirius and Remus were too self-absorbed to notice how wretched he was feeling, and the headaches he got so frequently made him feel particularly hateful.

"Corvus," Nott said, nudging him.

Corvus turned cold eyes on him.

To his credit, Nott did not flinch. "Did you get the Calming Drought?"

The look Corvus gave him was one of barely feigned civility. "No," he said shortly.

He spent the rest of the feast ignoring both Nott and Granger, and trying to pretend that his eyes weren't prickling with tears from the pain pounding through his skull, the dangerous panic swirling in his chest, and from the words he'd overheard.

He didn't even try to keep up the pretense of eating.

Notes: I thought this chapter came off as a little bit rough, which is why it took me a little longer than usual. Please let me know what you think in the reviews! I'd love to hear what you think and to hear anything that could help me improve this story. Also, there's a reason that the troll didn't come into play at the feast, which will be revealed in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

A Beginner's Guide to Dimension Hopping

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became an icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. It was beginning to look outside like Corvus felt on the inside all of the time.

November was also the start of his self-imposed exile, and the beginning of the Quidditch season. As much as he enjoyed playing with Sirius, he had no desire to see the game, especially since Nott was there with Granger.

He'd found out that over Halloween, Sirius and Remus had been picked up by the Muggle police for destruction of public property and disturbance of the peace. Stupidly, Sirius had obliviated the officers, which had resulted in the appearance of the Aurors. They had spotted Sirius, but hadn't caught him, and the front page proclaimed the first sighting of Sirius Black in nine years.

Nott hadn't done more than cast Corvus a worried look before hurrying off after Granger to History of Magic, which he didn't usually attend, as he had previously skipped with Corvus.

On Saturday, the first Quidditch match of the year was going to be played, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Corvus made sure to disappear to the library immediately after breakfast, hoping to avoid anyone who might try to convince him to come to the game, namely, Malfoy, who had since made up with Corvus, and Ron, who seemed to turn up no matter where Corvus hid.

By eleven o'clock, most of the school was out on the Quidditch pitch, and Corvus was still skulking in the library.

However, it seemed Professor Quirrell was hardly interested in Quidditch either, as he turned up to the library at about half past eleven. "M-m-mr. Lupin," the man said nervously. "I haven't seen- seen much of you in cl-class this y-year."

Corvus offered him a thin smile, even as his head began to ache. "I prefer to study on my own," he said honestly.

"A-and remain on-on your own?" the man asked, and it would've sounded sly if it had come from anyone but him.

Corvus snapped his book shut and slid it closer to his chest. "That's right, sir."

Quirrell looked down at the book's cover. "M-magical be-beasts?" he asked. Corvus thought he saw a red glint in the man's eyes.

"I'm researching the Cerberus for an independent project," Corvus said, watching his face closely.

"Been sn-snooping around the-the thi-third floor corrider, have you Lu-Lupin?"

"That's right," Corvus said slowly.

"I imagine that for a – a Ravencl-claw like you, the Sorcerer's S-stone would be-be a hard thing to re-resist," Quirrell remarked.

Corvus stared at him. "That it would be," he said, locking eyes with Quirrell. Almost as soon as he did so, his headache seemed to vanish as suddenly as it began. He raised his eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get past a Cerberus, would you sir?"

Quirrell looked startled. "You-you can't be think-thinking of trying t-to get past it, Lu-Lupin?"

Corvus smiled. "Of course not, sir. This is a question for my independent study." His smile said 'don't be ridiculous' but inside, he felt a faint thrill. They were hiding the Sorcerer's Stone at Hogwarts? He couldn't imagine what for. He immediately thought of telling Nott, but then he remember with a rather dull ache in his chest, that they hadn't spoken since Halloween.

"I-I believe you-you know the answer to t-that question, Ravenclaw t-that you are."

"Music," Corvus said, with a pained grin. "Thank you for your time, Professor," he said, standing up and scooping up his books. "It was… most enlightening."

With that, Corvus quickly ducked amongst the shelves to return his books. He wasn't stupid. There was no way a teacher like Quirrell would drop that information for no reason; he would be too afraid of what Dumbledore would do.

No, it seemed Quirrell was more Slytherin than he appeared.

That was an exchange of information, not a casual discussion. Of course Corvus knew that. He and Remus had been doing that same thing for years. Quirrell had revealed that the Sorcerer's Stone was at Hogwarts, and in exchange, Quirrell now knew how to get past the dog.

But why would he need to know that?

Corvus frowned.

He wanted the stone. Merlin, that was a goldmine of information and knowledge, and it shouldn't go to waste on someone as useless and pathetic as Quirrell.

No, absolutely not. Corvus was going to get the stone first. His dream of disappearing into the Department of Mysteries seemed marginally closer. But god, he wasn't doing very good on his networking, was he?

Granger…her blood status put her at a disadvantage, but she was smart. Brilliant even if she was the stuff of nightmares. Malfoy, well he was a snob, but he was rich and well connected, and would obviously follow his father into the Ministry. And Nott…Nott might not have the same connections as someone like Malfoy, but he was personable and friendly, as was Weasley.

Connections, Merlin. And apologies. All things he knew nothing about. He couldn't remember a time that Sirius or Remus had ever apologized genuinely, to him or to each other. And there was no such thing as connections when you were on the run.

Gods, he was going to have to apologize to Nott _and_ Granger. And _mean_ it, because Nott, with his soft, kind eyes, would know if he was lying through his teeth.

Corvus shoved the last book back into his place and stared consideringly at the title next to it. Conceding in his head that this was likely the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life, Corvus removed the thick Potion's tome from its place. If he didn't have the feeling of remorse, he could always…create it.

Dangerous, he thought. Gods, that's dangerous. Anything could happen.

Corvus grinned to himself. He was about to create a new potion…Sirius was going to be terribly pleased.

Somehow, Corvus managed to enlist Malfoy's – no that was Draco now, they were _friends_ – help in creating the potion, which he hadn't initially been sure about. But Draco managed to procure a hidden corner of the dungeon for the experiment, and a large quantity of ingredients too.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Draco asked him, his mouth twisted into a tiny little smirk.

"I already told you," Corvus scowled.

"I know," Draco grinned. "I just want to hear you say it again."

Corvus tried to keep his temper in check. "I want Nott to believe me when I apologize to him and Granger," he said, grimacing. "Because I'm not sorry, I'm angry."

"And?" Draco prodded.

"And I need a network," Corvus said, breathing evenly through his nose. "Which is what I need you lot for. Okay, enough of that. Aren't you going to help me?"

Draco shoved some of the ingredients forward. "It's similar to a love potion, right? That's just synthetic love, and we want synthetic remorse."

Corvus caught on quickly. "So we ought to start out with a similar base to say, Amortentia. But we don't want something that strong, because then I can't control the situation." Corvus leaned forwards and scribbled something into a large blank book.

"So, you want to control the amount of remorse you feel by the size of the dosage?"

Corvus made another note. "That's…yeah. Exactly."

It was already going better than expected.

Notes: I know it might not seem plausible that two eleven year olds could create their own potion, but Draco has grown up around Snape and if you've read the story that follows after this one, you'll know that Corvus has to be smart to be recruited into his furfure field by fourth year.

Also, sorry for the wait! Happy holidays, to everyone who celebrates! Please review!


End file.
